Far Apart
by TheHeartInHeartland
Summary: Tim comes back to heartland to seek a second chance with Marion. This is a story that shows how Tim regrew his life and how Amy accepted him. There also will be other fun storylines. This set a year before the show.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a fan-fiction attempt. I am a student so I might not be able to update a lot but I will try. This takes place a year before the start of the show.

"Mom, Jessie and I are meeting at Maggie's for lunch," Amy shouted to her mom who was in the barn tacking pegasus.

"Be back by noon, we have a new client coming today." Her mom, Marion, called from the barn.

"Okay," Amy exclaimed as she waved by and got in the passenger's side of the car and waited for Jack, her grandpa, to come. As Amy waited she saw a rusted pickup with a trailer hooked to the back came into the driveway. A middle-aged man got out of the truck and went to the barn to Marion. When she saw him she just looked away pretending not to see him.

"Come on Marion," The man persisted. "I need you to look at one of my new horses. He spooks when he gets near water." The man continues desperately as he takes off his hat.

"I don't have time." Marion proclaims as she grits her teeth and mounts Pegasus

"What is taking up your time? You are going on a trail ride don't tell me you don't have time" Tim snapped as he leans against a vacant stall. Marion gets off Peagusus and straps him to the fence and walks to Tim.

"Taking care of our children Tim. I know you don't care about them but I do. Leave before Dad sees you. I don't know why you think you can come here but you can't," Marion snarls as she avoids eye contact. Amy hears the commotion and comes into the barn. "Amy may you please untack Pegasus and put him in the stall and then I will take you.

"Yes mom, do you me to unload the new horse?" Amy questions as she walks to Pegasus.

"No!" Marion shouts. "We are not taking that horse sweetie." Marion continues as she glances at Tim and they make eye contact for a split second. Amy finishes untacking the horse. "Sweetie go wait in the car I will be there in a second. Also, go tell Grandpa that I am taking you." Amy walks to the house leaving Tim alone with Marion. Tim has tears in his eyes and looks in the direction of Amy's footsteps.

"So that is my daughter? She looks just like you. She is beautiful… like you," Mumbled Tim as she stared into Marion's eyes looking for a reaction.

Marion looks at him and hisses "Leave! Don't come back to hurt me and the girls."

Tim walks to his truck and makes eye contact with Amy. He savors it and waves to her. Once he gets to his car he takes a pill out of his pocket and puts it in his mouth and swigs it down with a sip of alcohol. After he turns the key and just starts crying. He hits the steering wheel and picks his head up and drives away.

Amy walks back into the barn and questions her mom. "Who is he? Why didn't you take his horse? Are you okay?"

Marion turns to Amy and answers "It doesn't matter sweetie lets go to Maggie's now." Marion wipes her eyes anticipating tears but finding none. She walks to the car and drives to Maggie's with Amy.

"Amy, I am going to get coffee and feed in there but don't worry I won't interrupt your date." Marion chuckles as she gets out of the car.

Amy laughs and answers "It is not a date, Jesse and I are just friends"

Marion walks into the store and goes to the feed and runs into someone. "Oh my I am so sor- Tim?" Marion just stares at Tim as he stares back. "Well, we just keep running into each other. Look, Tim, I can't let Amy meet you she is not ready. And Lou probably hates you so, please don't come to this town."

Tim answers in a snarl "I so happy to hear that my daughters hate me. I came to make amends with you, Jack, and Amy. I am trying Marion what more do you want. I am off the pills and I have been sober for 5 years. I need to know my daughter. Where is Lou, why isn't she at home?"

"Tim what you need to do is go back in time and decide not to leave me with a 5-year-old. Why have you decided to come back now after 8 years?"

"Marion I want to redo the past 25 years and be a better man but I can't. I don't want to get a message that my wife died and think of how I never got to prove myself worthy of her love. Marion, please trust me. I will quit the rodeo and help you with the horses. I want you and Lou back. I want to meet Amy." Tim announces to his ex-wife. She looks at him and hugs him.

"I hate you so much" She wheezes. "But I will give you a chance. If you do anything to hurt me or Amy you are gone from mine and Amy's life forever." Marion demands as she picks up her feed and goes to put it in her truck. She walks back to Tim and she gives him her phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am trying to post 1-2 a week but it probably will not last. School is starting up again and I am in sports/athletics and have practice every day but I will try to find time in between basketball games, social life, and school.**

Marion goes to the counter at Maggie's to order her coffee. As she waits for her coffee, Tim comes and orders a coffee and stands next to her. They don't acknowledge each other. Marion glances at Tim then to the table where Amy and Jesse sit smiling at each other. Marion lets her hand fall to her side and levitate towards Tim's. Soon they grip the hands of each other and give a hidden smile.

Marion whispers to Tim "I have missed you. I know you don't believe me but it is true. I don't know how Jack and Amy will react but I want to forgive you" Marion lets go of her grip on Tim's hand. "But you still have to prove you can love and treat me right."

Maggie, the owner of Maggie's, hands coffee to Marion and Tim. Marion smiles and asks "Jesse may you please drop off Amy at Heartland once you guys are finished. I have to work with a new client, Tim Flemming, he is one of the rodeo folks so I thought you might want to talk to him. I don't have his card but he is right here. Tim… I mean this is Jesse and my daughter Amy. She was at the barn earlier remember."

Tim shakes their hands then turns to Marion "Tim is fine" He gives her a smile and turns to Jesse and continues "So Marion tells me you want to ride broncs. I have a few belt buckles and saddles from that. I can give you pointers if you want. Here I will be at Heartland dropping off my horse, if you meet me there I will bring a bronc and see what you got. If that is okay with Jack." The moment Jack's name comes out of Tim's mouth he knows he is in trouble. He feels his hand grabbing onto the bottle of pills in his pocket. His eyes land on Amy and he loosens his grip on the bottle.

Amy looks at Tim and questions him "How do you know my Grandpa. Mom who is he? You have been acting weird today. Tell me the truth." Amy looks at Marion then to Tim. Worry fills Amy and Tim. Marion starts fighting the tears she knows are going to come.

Marion looks at Amy for a while then answers with tears running down her face. "Amy, Tim is your dad… My ex-husband. He came back to rebuild a life with us."

Amy stands up and looks to Jesse "Jesse take me home" Silence falls as Amy storms out of Maggie's and goes to Jesse's truck.

Tim and Jesse stare at each other. Tim stands up and with trembling words says "I am going to go talk to her."

Tim starts walking towards the door when Marion stands up and runs to him "We need to do this together"

They rush to stop Amy before she reaches Jesse's truck. Amy stops and starts sobbing out "How could you do this to me?" Tim tries wiping off her tears but she slaps away his hand and buries her face in her mom's shoulder.

Marion hugs Amy and declares "We need to talk about this with Jack and Lou. I am going to call Lou and tell her to come home but right now we need to go talk to Jack." Marion gets on the phone with Lou and explains the past hour.

Amy goes into Maggie's and explains to Jesse "We are going to Heartland so you don't need to drive me. Thank you though."

Jesse answers "Damn I just got my license and car and I wanted to break it in. Hey, Amy, I know we came here as friends, but I want to be… more. I guess what I am saying is I like you and I know you are going through a lot right now but maybe you want to go to the movies or on a trail ride something."

Amy shyly laughs and answers him "I don't know about the movie but yes to a trail ride. Maybe we can also have a picnic?" She takes off Jesse's hat and plants a kiss on his cheek. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that." she chuckles and they stare at each other.

"Hey, maybe you can tell your mom that I am fine with taking you home." Jesse chuckles

"Yes my mom will love to hear her 14-year-old daughter say that but okay" Amy runs to her mom and explains "Mom Jesse is taking me home."

Amy runs back inside takes Jesse's hand and leads him to the car. Once they get to the car Jesse whispers to Amy "I never realized how pretty you are. Maybe you can kiss somewhere other than my cheek" They both blush at each other and Jesse takes off his hat anticipating the feel of Amy's lips on his. Amy plants her lips on his and wraps her arms around him.

"Jesse I'm 14!" Amy gasps between laughter.

"And I am 16. It doesn't matter, it's just a number. I love you, Amy." Jesse goes for another kiss.

"We are too young for this. We just started this, don't say you love me" she pauses "Unless you mean it. "You know what" Jesse looks at her. Her voice turns soft and she whispers to him "I love you" Jesse kisses her lips and he pulls her close. Amy pauses and questions "You know we are in a public parking lot and people are probably staring at us"

Jesse chuckles "Yep let's get out of here" He quickly plants a kiss on Amy's forehead and Amy laughs.

Once they get back to Heartland Jesse looks at Amy "Want to go on that trail ride now?" Amy nods and she tacks up her horse, Penny, and she lets Jesse tack Copper. They mount the horses.

"Wait I'm going to go tell them we are going. Do you want me to get us a blanket so we can watch the sunset?" Amy asked.

"Amy, the sunset isn't for hours" Jesse chuckles

"Then I will also get sandwiches for dinner. I think my mom needs to talk to Grandpa and Tim. From what I have heard my grandfather hates this Tim guy." Amy explains. She walks into the house and instantly hears yelling going on between Tim and Jack. she quietly grabs a blanket and makes sandwiches.

She goes to the harth where all the commotion was. She walks to her mom and explains "Hey mom, I think I'm dating Jesse" Amy chuckles as she blushes "Jesse and I are going on a trail ride, we will be home by nine" Amy walks out of the room silently

"Hey, you got the blanket?" Jesse questions when he sees Amy.

"Yep. Do you think I can spend the night at your house? I don't think they will solve their issues by the time we will get back." she waits for a response then blurts out "In separate rooms of course" She shyly giggles as she rubs her neck.

"Um, yeah, but remember we are just friends okay, I am two years older than you. You can sleep in Ashley's room if you want," Jesse answers

"Just friends what do you mean by that. Are we pretending you didn't tell me you loved me?" Amy demands.

"No, I love you" He passionately kisses her. "But my mother probably doesn't want me with a fourteen-year-old girl. Can I ask you something" Amy nods as she mounts Penny "Can I say I love you?" Amy laughs as she nods yes. "I mean it, but I don't want to move too fast. I've wanted you for a while but I want to respect you. I love you so much but should I keep it bottled up? Get off your horse" Jesse gets off Copper then helps Amy down.

"Jesse what?" Amy laughs. Jesse plants a long heavy kiss on her lips. "Today was my first kiss," Amy admits. "And I am happy about it though. You are amazing" Amy kisses Jesse and remounts her horse and they start down the road when a blue classic GMC™ truck blows past them. Their horses spook but calm at the touch of Amy's hands.

"Who the Hell is that" Jesse snarls.

"I don't know. Jesse, maybe we can do this trail ride a different night. I need to talk with my family about my dad."

"Okay, but I am going on a trail ride." Answers Jesse as he gives her a goodbye kiss.

Amy gets down from Penny and walks her back to the barn. She stops to see who is in the truck. A man gets out. He has brown long hair, a cigarette in his mouth, and a snarl on his face.

"Hey, I am Tyler Borden,"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am trying to post a lot now because I won't have time to post for a while**

"I am here for Marion Barlett" Ty looks at Amy and smiles "Who are you?"

Amy angrily yells at him "You spooked our horses and you can't smoke here." Amy pauses "Why are you here?"

Ty answers "I got in trouble and your mom is taking me up and making me the ranch hand." He looks at her the asks "Do you want me to untack your horse?" he pauses to look at her. "You have to show me how though" He holds out his hand again. "We can restart. Hey, I am Tyler Borden but you can call me Ty" Amy shakes his hand and smiles.

Amy responds "Amy Flemming. Let me go get my mom, Marion" she smiles as she walks away remembering his beautiful smile.

"Mom a guy named Ty is waiting for you" Amy explains to her mom who is talking to Tim. Tim looks at Amy waiting for her to talk or even yell at him but she just waits.

Tim wipes away his tears and regrets with his hand. "Amy" he stops and thinks about his words "Amy I want you to know that I am restarting my life and I want you and Lou in it," Tim explains.

"Okay, I am going to talk to the new ranch hand" Amy answers. Jack chuckles as she leaves.

"There is another reason why you should leave." Jack chuckles.

Amy walks outside to see Ty unpacking his truck. "Hey" Amy catches his attention "Are you moving to the loft?" Amy asks.

Ty chuckles "Yeah, guess I am the boy in the loft to you. Worthless ranch hand."

Amy is surprised by this "No, why would you think that?"

Ty answers "My parents always thought I was worthless"

Amy resists what he is saying and responds with "No they don't. They're your parents they love you"

"My dad ran away and my mom married a man that abused me and her," Ty shouts as becomes angry.

"I am sorry," Amy says sorrowfully. She helps carry boxes to the loft. Once they are finished Amy sits on his bed. He hesitantly sits down next to her. "You are different from the man who showed up earlier," Ty chuckles at Amy's words. "Tell me about yourself, Ty Borden" They share a laugh.

"Well I have tried to act tuff the last year but truly I am a teddy bear. Talking to you today was the first I laughed in probably the past year. I love music. Also, I have never ridden a horse." The moment Ty says that he has never ridden a horse Amy Jumps up.

"Ty, we're going to the barn and I am going to get you on a horse. Come on." Amy grabs his hand and leads him down the stairs to the barn. She grabs tack and takes Penny and Pegasus out of their stalls. She shows Ty how to tack a horse and then helps him up onto Pegasus. "Squeeze him with you ankles a bit" Amy explains as she holds the reins and Pegasus starts walking. She hands him the reins. "Pullback lightly" Pegasus stops. "Now squeeze again and lightly pull in the direction you want to go" Amy grabs his hands and shows him how. Ty giggles and so does Amy "You're a natural" They both smile at each other.

"Go get your horse, Amy lets go for a trail ride, get to know each other" He smiles at her and she shyly smiles back.

"Okay, but you definitely are not ready to ride" Amy mounts Penny and catches up to Ty. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Don't know. How old are you?" Ty asks

Amy answers shyly "I am fourteen. Hold are you?"

"I am sixteen" Ty answers.

"Jesse is sixteen, maybe you guys will be friends."

"Is he your boyfriend" Ty snarls

"No, but why would you care?" Amy questions.

"I don't" Ty scoffs.

Amy sees Jesse on the horizon. "Oh, crap" Amy mummers.

"What is it, Amy? I'll protect you from him okay" Ty assures her.

Amy keeps quite anticipating the hell that awaits. Jesse sees Amy and Gallops towards her then he sees Ty. Anger builds in him as he remembers her leaving him saying she didn't want to go on a trail ride an hour ago. "Amy? What the hell? You said you didn't want to go on a trail ride and now you're out here on a trail ride with him. Who is he?" Jesse gets off his horse and yells to Amy "Get off your," Amy reluctantly gets off. Ty gets off Pegasus and Jesse Yells at Amy "Who the hell is he? This is the last time I will ask."

Ty answers before Amy gets the chance "I'm Ty and if you take one step towards Amy you're dead" Jesse puts his hand into a fist and goes towards Ty but before he can punch Ty. Ty grabs his wrist "You don't want to do this man, go home." Ty insists

"I have to take this damn horse to the stable" Jesse shoves past Ty with Copper in tow.

Amy looks to Ty "I'm going to catch up. I need to talk to him." Amy Mounts Penny but she is stopped before she can go to Jesse.

Ty looks into her eyes leaving his hand on her arm "I'm not letting you go alone. He could hurt you." Soon Amy and Ty are heading towards Jesse. "Why did he care if you were with a guy? Were you lying when you said you weren't dating?" Ty asks.

"We aren't dating but he confessed his love for me today and we kissed and I might have said that I loved him, but that is because I wanted someone to care for me while Things in my family weren't great" Amy admits

Ty responds to her with "Amy I care about you and so do your parents" He looks to her to see her smile "Do you love him?" Ty asks trying not to be weird

"No, I don't love him. I don't even like him. I waisted my first kiss on him. We are getting personal now so may I ask… what did you do to get in trouble" Amy asks as her voice trembles.

"A buddy and I got caught breaking into a bar. He told me to run so I did. He got charged with the breaking in but they didn't find me till later drunk and high so I am here for underage drinking and for drugs. I was in a community home for a while then they let me free to come here cause I got clean and sober." Ty explains.

They finally get to the barn where Jesse is. He is getting in his truck but when he sees Amy he gets out and walks to her. She gets off Penny and heads to Jesse. Jesse tries to kiss her but she blocks it. Instead, she says "All that happened today was a lie cause I was so messed up from my dad coming home. Pretend it didn't happen and pretend we don't know each other because I hate how you treated Ty and if you are going to treat people I decide to talk to like that then we can't be friends." She waits for Jesse to respond but instead he gets in his car and drives off.


End file.
